Severed Bonds
by coolness49
Summary: It started out like any other patrol. lead a steak out fight the foot. Normal right? Wrong. Tonight would be the night that would end a life, a bond and a brothers sanity. rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story on the site so I'm kind of nervous. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Guys wait up" April shouted after us as we soared across the rooftops. I tried to make as little to no sound as I raced to stay ahead of my brothers.

"Guys, we should... wait... for April" Mikey said as he stopped abruptly, almost tripping from the force of it.

" I agree with Mikey. After all this is only her second time on patrol we should go a little easier on her-" Donnie was going to say more but Raph interrupted him with a slap to the head.

"Your just saying that because she's your girlfriend"he smirked skidding to a stop next to a rooftop air duct.

"n-no. she's a girl and she's a friend but-"

"say… what now?" April gasped finally catching up. She was gasping and wheezing. clearly out of breath, but trying to hide it.

"Nothing lest keep going" I answered drawing attention away from Donnies bright red face.

For some reason it didn't feel safe going out on patrol anymore. I don't know what it is but I keep having this strange feeling that something bad is gonna happen. That something's gonna go wrong. If that does happen I would fail my team. I would fail my family.

Suddenly Raph interrupted my train of thoughts. " hey fearless sorry to interrupt but when are we going home?" he asked leaning up against the fire escape

"soon we still have another three blocks to cover"

" why cant we just go home and forget this place!?" Mikey asked throwing in a dramatic hand gesture.

" Because I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen and we sure as hell need to be prepared" I snapped

As if my words were jinxed a ninja star embedded itself into the wall just inches away from Donnie's head. I looked up over by the water tower to see Kari and at least forty foot soldiers. "well well, I see you've got red with you again. Pathetic. You would have had a fighting chance but know that she's with you she's just slowing you down… I thought you'd know better by now Leonardo" Kari said shaking her head sadly, as if she actually cared.

April looked down at her feet ashamed as if she just being there was a crime. "Don't listen to her April she's just trying to get into your head and distract you. You're not slowing us down. You're important to this team and to me. Nothing she's saying is true" Donnie said as April looked up into his friendly auburn eyes, being seemingly entranced by them.

" hey how about you save the romance for when a crazy bitch isn't swinging a sword at our heads!" Raph said blocking a throwing knife with one of his sai as he threw the other. Weapons drawn, ninjas ready. That's when things went wrong

Mikey was blocked into the corner kicking and slashing at the ninjas with his nunchaku. The foot solders were closing in and Mikey had no choice but to call to Raph for help, in his family and especially to his red banded brother, that means you're weak. Raph was having issues just keeping himself unhurt let alone to help Mikey. " please help me Raph!" Mikey whimpered as he tried to fend off the oncoming wave of ninjas. Raph came barreling into the crowd of foot solders wielding his Sais at full force. fighting like a wild animal trapped in a cage but it was no use. He couldn't take them all down. Donnie's fight wasn't going to good either by the sounds of it

"Kari you don't have to do this." I barely heard Donnie yelling over the clashing of weapons and cries from the fallen ninjas.

"yes I do. Your Sensei took everything I cared about from me so I'm going to take away everything your family cares about starting with you." I couldn't see what she did but I could hear Donnie scream "NO, APRIL!" loud and clear. I had been so wrapped up in what was happening in my brothers battles that I forgot about my own. It was to late as I turned back to the fight I got hit in the back of the head hard enough to knock me unconscious. not hard enough to kill.

**So how was it? If you think I should keep going with this one please leave a review because honestly i don't know if i should. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaay second chapter! Fist bump! Sorry the last one was so short I'll try and make them longer **

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun's rays shining down into my face. Wait sunlight? Since when is there sun in the sewers? That was when I realized we weren't in the lair we were still on the roof from the battle the night before. I groaned rubbing my head finally sitting up. I was pleased with the damage we did last night. There were at least twenty bloody mangled bodies littering the rooftops all of which belonged to the foot except for three of them. Mikey, Donnie and…April!

Donnie was kneeling by April's cold form life long since drained from her body, the shine long gone from her eyes. With his left hand he covered the gaping wound in her

Neck still gushing blood, the other lightly stroking her hair. His mask stained with tears and crimson blood. Blood from the girl of his dreams. Blood from the girl he loved

I tried to stand, to go comfort my brother but I collapsed in pain. I had a wide gash in my left knee slowly oozing dark red blood. I didn't care. As I crawled over to Donnie I woke up Mikey but Leo was nowhere to be found. Mikey helped me painfully limp over to Donnie and April so we could comfort our brother and find out who to kill. When Mikey saw the gaping hole in our friend's neck he collapsed and started to sob.

"Who did this?" I asked through a blinding wall of anger, my voice shaking with rage. Donnie looked up with sad eyes but didn't speak. "Donnie we need to go" I said trying not to show how pissed off I was. After all Leo was who knows where now and I have to be strong for the both of us. I hate being the second oldest. "Donnie we have to go. Now" I repeated "Splinter will be worried." I said trying to act like the responsible older brother I'm supposed to be. Donnie continued to stare at the cement.

After a minute I snapped "you know what screw this I'm trying to help you but you don't fucking care!" I yelled. "We can't leave her here, we need to tell Mr. O'Neal or Casey or someone!" Donnie screamed whipping around to face me. "How would you feel if you daughter or your best friend died and nobody came to tell you about it? She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die." He mumbled turning his back to me. He was looking off into space as if he was searching for an unseen friend.

Mikey finally ran out of tears about 45 minutes later, it seems like not crying for a couple years really gets to you. "What happened, who… who did this?" Mikey asked pausing to wipe his face, eyes still teary around the rims. Donnie looked down and swallowed like it hurt to remember "Kari did this. Last night there were just too many foot soldiers, they had the advantage so they pinned me down and forced me to watch Kari…" "We get It Donnie you don't have to say it." Mikey said placing a reassuring hand on Donnie's shoulder "You guys just don't know how horrible it feels to be forced to watch the girl of your dreams get killed and to know that there's nothing you can do to save her." He said laying his head on his knees letting one lone tear roll down his cheek.

"Its okay buddy let it out" Mikey said as Donnie finally started to break down. "I swear I'm gonna kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do. I will hunt her down and slit her throat just like she did to April" "Raphael!" Mikey gasped "A word please?" he asked pulling me aside leaving our purple banded brother to morn over our lost friend. "Raph can't you see Donnie's in pain. Come on bro he needs us now more than ever" he said over his shoulder as he walked back over to Donnie. "You know, death is no more than a turning of us over from time to eternity." Our youngest brother spoke with word of wisdom that I could never imagine. "But Mikey that bitch needs to die!" I screamed. I was starting to think nobody was around with all the screaming we've been doing and if they were there either scared or don't care.

Donnie was on his feet in seconds but what he said is what really threw me for a loop. "You're not going to kill her" he said slowly, eyes glued to mine. It seemed like they were burning a hole into my very being. "What the fuck do you mean? She killed April of course the thing has to be killed. She deserves what's coming to her" I yelled "I know she has to die" Donnie said in an unsteady voice "not just for April but for all the people she's hurt, all the lives she's taken but you're not going to kill her." he said "I am going to be the one to bring down the devil"

**Soooo how was it? Any ideas? Soon I'm going to be posting my next story called family first and I hope that one will turn out better than this one!**

"**For death is no more than a turning of us over from time to eternity" **

**William Penn**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy and haven't had any time to type. Soooo here's the next chapter, enjoy! Also if you like this story you might like my other ones too. **

Chapter 3

"I'm really starting to worry about Donnie. He's stayed in his lab for like a month. Maybe we should try to get him to come out here again." I told Raph as I paced back and forth outside Donnie's lab door.

"He's fine. The person we should really be worried about is Leo. He's been gone since the fight and with the smart one moping around in his room we have no lead on how to find him." my red banded brother said. I turned to Donnie's door. I wonder what he's doing in there?

As I tried to turn the doorknob there was a huge crash from inside. Raph jumped up from the couch and pushed me out of the way. He kicked the door in and stepped inside. I followed him in and stopped. It was horrible, there was test tubes and other science thingamabobs everywhere. The worst part was that Donnie was holding a knife that I think he called a scalpel and was cutting into his wrist.

"Donnie what are you doing!?" I yelled running to my purple banded brother. I reached for the knife but he held it to his chest like it was the only thing keeping him alive. When I reached for it again he screamed at me.

"Get out both of you!" he yelled jumping to his feet

"Mikey go get Sensei. Now!" Raph yelled to me. I ran out of the lab and crossed the lair to Sensei's room.

"Sensei! Sensei! We need you" I yelled skidding to a halt in front of him out of breath.

"Michelangelo what is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"There's something wrong with Donnie. Just, come on" I said running back to the lab. When we got there we saw that Raph had Donnie pined on the ground. He was sitting on his legs so he couldn't escape. I cant believe it led to that.

"Raphael get off of your brother." sensei said kneeling by Donnie's side. "boys what happened here?" he asked looking around the room. His eyes landed on Donnie's wrist. "Donatello why would you harm yourself like this?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you. You guys have no idea what I'm feeling right now… I couldn't save her." he said resting his head on his knees. He said the last part to himself more than he was saying it to us.

"Donatello, I do understand what you are feeling. You are feeling as if you have failed the person you love. That is how I felt when I lost Tang shen. But you have not failed my son. There was no way you could have done anything to help and I am sure April knows that." Sensei said laying a paw on my brothers shoulder. "Now why don't you come and clean the cut while I talk to you"

"hai sensei" Donnie sighed while getting up to follow our father. As he headed towards the door he grabbed something off the table. A couple seconds later we heard a thud and footsteps running down one of the tunnels. Was Donnie going to the surface?

"fuck! Mikey get your ass out here." Raph yelled. I walked out to the living room to see him crouched by an unconscious Sensei. Raph was holding an empty needle thing. I think its called a syringe but I'm not sure. I really need to pay attention more. "The bastard knocked out Sensei."

**With Donnie on the edge of insanity and Leo who knows where (I know where****J****) what is there for Mikey and Raph to do? Drum roll please… I'm not telling! Yet. Muah ha ha. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**SO HEY GUYS! So does anyone know the song teenage dirt bag by wheatus. I'm listening to it while I type. Sooooo follow, fave and review! **

**Chapter 4**

_I cant stay there. Their just getting in the way of my plans. _I thought as I flew across the rooftops. I was serious. I know this isn't like me but its something I have to do, I have to kill Kari. Its not for me, its for April. _I have to. _I thought, the tears threatening to show. I pulled out my phone to see what time it was. _Shit I'm late! _I thought tucking the device back into my belt.

I raced back across the rooftops towards my destination. The lair of the she beast her self. I needed to do research, find her weak spots. Last time I was there I gained an ally, she's one of their former soldiers and wants Kari dead just as much as I do, maybe even more. Kari killed her mom and little brother. I'm helping her. After all with me helping her I'm getting what I want too. The death of a devil.

"Donatello where have you been?" she snapped as I landed on the roof beside her.

"Spencer I, uh, was held up by the foot." I lied. Self harming! I couldn't tell her what really happened.

"well the meetings already started. Nothing _major _important has happened, good for you." she whispered staring down spying on the meeting below us.

"Kari, I have been told that the purple turtle has abandoned his family. Is this correct?"

"yes father, Donatello left his brothers for one of our dispatched soldiers." She said kneeling in front of shredder.

"that is good. This helps us even more in our quest to fulfill my vendeda. Once we find him we will make him tell us where his brothers and rat sensei are. They will all soon meet there demise." he said throwing in a laugh for the effect.

"but father do we necessarily need to kill Donatello too. After all he did abandon his family." she said shifting her weight to the other knee.

"NO, we must kill them all! Make them suffer, make them pay." he said jumping to his feet.

"yes father." she said standing and leaving the room.

"wow it seems like he really hates you huh." she said turning to me.

"yeah, well he hates my sensei. He wants to kill us so our sensei feels the pain of losing what he loves most." I said back when my sensei was human he lived in Japan with his wife and daughter but shredder loved the woman sensei loved. He was jealous and angry so he killed her, burnt down sensei's house and stole his daughter. Kari is the daughter of my sensei not shredder. "

"wow, that actually makes… no sense. Then again mutants don't make sense either." she said facing me. "hey a little help here or am I gonna be stuck sitting here?" she said sticking out her hand.

"yeah, sorry." I said pulling her to her feet. Instead of standing she tripped and fell. My head collided with the ground while hers kept going. Within seconds we were engulfed deep inside a kiss. _wow, her lips are so smooth. _I thought as she pulled away quickly.

"uh, sorry." she stuttered sitting up.

**Hey I know this is random but WE CANT LET PUNK ROCK DIE! Music is my life. You are all in for a surprise. Well for most it's a surprise but not for all you smart potatoes out there. Please follow, fave and reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back, back, back, back again… COOLNESS49 . Ok sorry its been awhile and… *sigh* this is awkward… to be honest I gotta pee… ha,ha,ha ok back to the story… its Leo! **

"uughh" I groaned trying to rub my head but realizing something. I wasn't on the floor. I was hanging. Shackles connected to my wrists suspended me about three feet off the ground. When I moved a sharp knifelike pain shot through my shoulders and down my spine.

"finally, you are awake." a deep booming voice bellowed outside the cell as the door slid aside with a groan. "we have been waiting for you Leonardo" he said walking into the room, his foot falls echoing off of the cold stone walls.

" wh-where are my brothers?" I asked feeling gravity suck the blood from my hands like a vampire sucking the life from its victim.

"they are here and will not be harmed unless you do not cooperate." he lied, I don't know how but I could somehow sense the lie like a cat can sense an upcoming storm "now tell me Leonardo, where is your rat sensei hidden?" he asked retrieving the claws from the gauntlet at his wrist.

"I-I cant tell you" I said stunned by the blinding light from the open doorway "I cant betray my family."

"your family will suffer an unbearable end if you do not speak at once!" he yelled slamming a foot to the concrete sending what seemed like a thunder clap bouncing off the walls. I only smiled.

"you can hurt me and make me suffer but I will never tell you, I'll never betray my family."

"I may not be able to make you speak but I shall make you scream." he said calmly as a needle in the hand of a foot soldier embedded its self into my neck. The shackles released my wrists and I dropped to the ground my body going numb. I felt a solid kick land its self on my plastron before blacking out, the world fading into nothingness taking all my senses with it.

I opened my eyes just for them to be forced closed again by a burning light. I turned my head and opened my eyes again just to be met with the same blinding nothing. Only when I tried to move my arms was I snapped out of my daze. I once again couldn't move.

"Leonardo, your defiance to cooperate has brought me to this." the same booming voice sounded as I looked up. I was in a white room strapped to a hospital bed of some sort. I looked towards the voice and saw him standing next to a tray of shining silver utensils stained with splashes of crimson water. "Stockman! In here at once!" he yelled his words ricocheting around the room, only making the sound grow.

"y-yes master Shredder" the sniveling scientist scurried into the room.

"I have a meeting to attend to and I am leaving you to tend to the prisoner. Have your way with him, try to make him talk but I want him alive when I return." he said gesturing to the tray of medical supplies.

"yes master." he said bowing his head as Shredder swept beside him and out the door.

"hmm lets see…" he said to himself as he surveyed the tray. "ah ha, this one." he said picking up a long bladed knife. He turned to me with knife in hand "ok turtle you have one more chance to talk before this begins." he said. I stayed silent as he positioned the knife above my shoulder. He plunged it into my shoulder and twisted it tearing muscle and skin as I screamed in protest. My screams seemed to encourage him as he pulled the knife down ripping open my lower shoulder. He slowly pulled out the utensil smiling at the blood and muscle tissue clinging to its silver surface. "now turtle would you like to talk?" he asked picking up a syringe with green liquid. I shook my head ignoring the searing pain in my arm.

"no? well then…" he said jabbing the needle into my neck sending a bolt of white hot lighting coursing through my veins. I screamed, the shot only intensifying the pain in my shoulder. "so what's next…" he asked talking to himself again as he picked through the supplies. "yes… this." he said picking up a pan. Quickly lighting the fire inside it he picked up a branding tool…No.

"you don't have to worry about a souvenir, you'll already have one." he said sticking the tool into the burning coals.

"n-no." I groaned as he pushed the smoldering tool against my neck. I screamed, no only because of the pain. It was more because of what the sign was. A foot. I was property of the foot clan.

**hayo! So please leave a review or message me with any questions or comments. Favs and follows would be greatly appreciated. I love all my fans and I want to say that without you I would not be typing this right now. Bye!**


End file.
